Love?
by Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic
Summary: Cinta di sebuah negara, Korea Selatan. Terhadap 6 namja dan 6 yeoja. #summary gagal -,- EXO Fic! ,
1. Prolog

**Author : Kan Rin Min**

**Title : Love?**

**Cast :**

**Kris a.k.a. Wu Yi Fan (EXO-M) [Namja]**

**Huang Zi Tao (EXO-M) [Yeoja]**

**Su Ho a.k.a. Kim Joon Myeon (EXO-K) [Namja]**

**Lay a.k.a. Zhang Yixing (EXO-M) [Yeoja]**

**Chen a.k.a. Kim Jong Dae (EXO-M) [Namja]**

**Xiu Min a.k.a. Kim Min Seok (EXO-M) (Yeoja)**

**Park ChanYeol (EXO-K) [Namja]**

**Byun Baekhyun (EXO-K) [Yeoja]**

**Kai a.k.a. Kim Jong In (EXO-K) [Namja]**

**D.O. a.k.a. Do Kyungsoo (EXO-K) [Yeoja]**

**Oh Sehun (EXO-K) [Namja]**

**Xi Luhan (EXO-M) [Yeoja]**

**Genre : Romance, YAOI, and..?**

**Summary** : Cinta di sebuah negara, Korea Selatan. Terhadap 6 namja dan 6 yeoja.

**_A/N : FF YAOI pertama yang ku buat. Maklum kan saja jika hancur lebur -,-_**

Urutan FF :

**_1. KrisTao_**

**_2. SuLay_**

_3. ChenMin_

4. ChanBaek

5. KaiSoo

6. HunHan

**Catt urutan : Bagi yang suka HunHan couple, salahkan kenapa Sehun yang paling muda o_o karena urutan FF ini di ambil dari seme yang paling tua sampai muda *plak**

.

.

.

.

**[PROLOG]**

.

.

.

.

~KrisTao~

Seorang yeoja berjalan dengan tenang di koridor kampus, rambut yang terurai panjang dengan mata panda yang imut membuat ia menjadi incaran pada namja di kampus ini. Apalagi sifat nya yang polos nan lembut itu.

Begitu pula dengan seorang namja yang dengan tenang mendengarkan musik di sebuah taman di sebuah kampus yang sama dengan yeoja tadi. Namja ini terkenal di kalangan yeoja karena paras nya yang sangat tampan, kulit nya yang halus, putih, bersih, seperti kertas yang masih dingin. Di tambah dengan prestasi yang harus di ancungi jempol.

Dan 2 manusia itu akan menemukan kisah yang sangat seru beberapa jam lagi*Kris : Rin, kenapa beberapa jam lagi? Rin Rin : dah lah, kamu ngikutin alur ajah! | Karena sebuah kejadian yang tidak di sengajakan

.

.

.

.

~SuLay~

Namja bertubuh pendek mendatangi sebuah cafe langganan nya. lalu duduk di tempat biasa ia duduk, menghabis kan sore yang hangat maupun dingin. Meminum secangkir kopi panas di temani oleh sebuah buku yang selalu ia bawa jika datang ke cafe ini. Tapi ada niat lain selain menghabis kan waktu sore di cafe ini, yaitu memperhatikan yeoja yang tengah sibuk melayani pelayan di sini.

Yeoja yang cantik ini mempunyai kerja sambilan di sebuah cafe, setiap sore ia akan melayani pengunjung yang datang ke cafe tempat ia bekerja. Tapi dia tidak menyadari, bahwa orang yang selalu datang setiap sore itu selalu memperhatikan nya.

Dan mereke berdua akan dilanda cinta delima. Atau delima cinta? Molla.. Rin Rin tidak tahu mana yang benar, yang pasti, mereka berdua akan mendapatkan cerita cinta yang tidak akan mereka lupakan.

.

.

.

.

~ChenMin~

Yeoja bertubuh pendek ini sangat suka sekali menari. Bagi nya, menari bisa membuat nya kembali senang, ataupun melampiaskan kesedihan nya atau kemarahan nya. tapi yeoja ini juga suka sekali makan, jadi jangan heran jika yeoja ini 'sedikit' gemuk. Tapi saat ini ia sedang menjalani diet. Ia berlatih dance di sebuah studio yang dikelola oleh keluarga Kim.

Seorang namja yang sangat suka sekali menyanyi nada tinggi atau nada rendah ini suka memperhatikan orang yang berlatih dance di studio keluarga. Apalagi yeoja yang pendek berusaha keras untuk berlatih dance dengan benar. Walau ia selalu di urutan nomor 2 jika ada tes dance di sini.

Berkisah, pada zaman dahulu kala*plak | maksud nya berkisah jika nanti mereka juga akan ada cinta dan perselisihan. Munkin karena yeoja itu tidak terlalu tertarik pada namja itu, tapi ini akan menjadi akhir yang indah.

.

.

.

.

~ChanBaek~

Seorang namja bertubuh tinggi sangat suka sekali menyebab kan keributan di sekolah nya. tapi itu bukan hal yang merugikan, karena itu dia di juluki Happy Virus. Apalagi, namja yang setiap waktu memasang senyum di wajah nya ini, suka menjaili yeoja yang lebih pendek dari nya.

Yeoja bermata eye-liner, sangat suka menyanyi. Tapi ia sangat suka menari juga. Dengan lekukan indah nya ia bisa menjadi trainee sebenar nya. tapi ia tidak berminat menjadi artis. Apalagi ia selalu dijaili oleh namja yang sangat terkenal di sekolah karena kejailan nya. itu membuat kehidupan di sekolah menjadi kacau.

Kedua orang ini akan menjalin cinta yang unik, dengan sifat setiap pemain*ChanYeol : kenapa jadi kaya drama, Rin? BaekHyun : bener Rin, kenapa kalimat nya jadi kaya drama? Rin Rin : suka-suka aku dong, aku gini yang buat FF nya :P | akan membuat cerita yang unik.

.

.

.

.

~KaiSoo~

Yeoja pendek bermata bulat ini, sangat suka memasak. Apalagi bernyanyi. Itulah sebab nya ia selalu mendapatkan tawaran untuk menjadi trainee di banyak entertainment. Tapi selalu ditolak oleh yeoja ini. Ia ingin memfokuskan diri nya pada sekolah. Tapi semua itu berubah ketika bertemu dengan namja pindahan yang masuk pada kelas nya.

Namja berkulit hitam, tapi seksi ini, murid pindahan yang masuk ke sekolah elit. Ia sangat suka sekali menari. Apalagi ia juga suka berlatih di studio milik keluarga Kim dan selalu menjadi nomor 1 di sana ketika ada tes dance. Tidak lebih dari itu, ia juga ikut klub dance di sekolah nya. tapi jangan lihat luar nya dulu, otak nya juga _prevet_ -_-

Cerita nya, yeoja dan namja yang 'hampir' memiliki hobi yang sama ini bertabrakan di koridor sekolah. Lalu saling marahan. Dan kaget ternyata mereka 1 kelas. Tunggu, kenapa Rin Rin malah kasih tahu bocoran nya? o.o?

.

.

.

.

~HunHan~

Namja yang masih SMA ini menemukan sesuatu yang membuat dia dag-dig-dug di sebuah halte, tapi ia baru menyadari, kalau orang itu telah milik seseorang. Dan itu membuat namja ini sakit hati. Tapi setelah itu, ia baru menemukan kebenaran nya.

Yeoja yang sudah berkampus ini suka sekali merenung di halte bus, dan pernah suatu hari, orang yang ia sayangi itu membawa dia pergi ke sebuah tempat. Dan nyaris merebut 'harga diri' nya. namun untung saja ia berhasil lari dari orang itu.

Namja yang masih polos untuk ukuran anak kampus ini akan menghihbur yeoja yang harga diri nya 'hampir' di rebut. Tapi malah, ia yang mengambil nya. *ketahuan nanti ada NC nya XD

.

.

.

.

**[PROLOG END]**

.

.

.

.

Pendek banget PROLOG nya ,

Ini juga terlintas di pikiran Rin Rin, tapi ngomong-ngomong. Jika ancur lembur, maaf kan Rin Rin, karena ini FF YAOI pertama yang di buat Rin Rin XD

Review nya! #teriak pake toar bareng Chen


	2. Chapter 1

**Author : ****Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic**

**Title : Love?**

**Cast :**

**Kris a.k.a. Wu Yi Fan (EXO-M) [Namja]**

**Huang Zi Tao (EXO-M) [Yeoja]**

**And Others...**

**Genre : Romance, YAOI, and..?**

**Summary : Cinta di sebuah negara, Korea Selatan. Terhadap 6 namja dan 6 yeoja.**

**A/N : FF YAOI pertama yang ku buat. Maklum kan saja jika hancur lebur -,-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[~KrisTao~]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[WARNING! YAOI]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**{DON'T LIKE DON'T RIDE!}**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Seorang yeoja berjalan dengan tenang di koridor kampus, rambut yang terurai panjang dengan mata panda yang imut membuat ia menjadi incaran pada namja di kampus ini. Apalagi sifat nya yang polos nan lembut itu._

_Begitu pula dengan seorang namja yang dengan tenang mendengarkan musik di sebuah taman di sebuah kampus yang sama dengan yeoja tadi. Namja ini terkenal di kalangan yeoja karena paras nya yang sangat tampan, kulit nya yang halus, putih, bersih, seperti kertas yang masih dingin. Di tambah dengan prestasi yang harus di ancungi jempol._

.

.

.

**STORY**

.

.

.

"TAO-_AH_!"

_Yeoja_ yang bernama Tao segera berbalik, dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang memanggil nya.

"Key _sunbae, waeyo_?" tanya Tao dengan muka polos nya itu.

"Sudah kubilang, panggil saja _jiejie_. Ah.. kau di panggil Yunho _oppa_" jawab Key

"Dosen Jung? Mengapa dosen Jung memangil ku?" tanya Tao

Key menghentak kan kaki ke lantai gemas, melihat tingkah laku _honbae_ nya.

"Kan kau tahu sendiri kan~~~ Huang Zi Tao~~~~" pekik Key

Tao hanya memandang Key polos, ia masih belum mengerti.

"_Ya_! Pokok nya cepat ke ruangan Yunho _oppa_!" pekik Key menarik Tao yang tinggi nya sangat berbeda jauh dengan .

"_Sunba_—eh... _jiejie_... kenapa kau menarik ku..." rengek Tao

.

.

"Yi Fan!"

Seorang _namja_ yang tengah membaca buku di taman mengalih kan pandangan nya yang dari buku menuju orang yang memanggil nya, ketika mengetahui orang itu, ia menutup buku—novel tadi ia baca dengan 1 tangan nya.

"_Wae_ Onew _hyung_?" tanya _namja_ itu

_Namja_ yang bernama Onew mendengus kesal. Lalu menarik teman nya yang sangat tinggi itu, setinggi tiang jemurantower.

"_Waeyo_ Onew_ Hyung_?" tanya _namja_ itu semakin bingung

Onew kembali mendengus kesal, lalu menatap teman yang lebih muda dari nya itu.

"Kau di panggil dosen Kim" jawab Onew

"_Mwo_? Oleh dosen itu?" tanya _namja_ itu.

"_Molla_ Kris... cepat ke sana atau kau akan kena batu nya" titah Onew kembali mendorong _namja_ itu.

_Namja_ yang bernama Kris hanya mendengus kesal, dan kadang menatap kasihan ke Onew karena capek-capek mendorong nya. padahal ia bisa jalan sendiri, tapi... sekali-kali bisa menjaili teman nya ini.

.

.

"Huaa! _Jiejie_! Kenapa derita hidup ku seperti ini~~~" rengek Tao, menguncang-guncang tubuh Key yang sangat kecil itu.

"Kkau—kenapa Tao? Jelas kan dengan jelas!" ujar Key, menghentikan guncangan Tao.

"Aku di tugas kan untuk mencari seluruh nama latin tumbuhan dan hewan, aaakh... dasar iblis!" ucap Tao, kembali menguncang-guncang kan tubuh Key

"_Ya_! Jangan menghina Yunho _oppa_!" kesal Key

Tao berhenti menguncang-guncang kan tubuh Key, ia menatap perpustakaan, tempat ia berada, _anii_... tempat yang akan ia masuki sekarang.

"Aku akan membantu mu!" seru Key, menarik Tao ke dalam perpustakaan.

Tao mendengus kesal. Hari ini ia sangat kesal dengan sikap _sunbae_ nya yang sudah di anggap kakak nya sendiri ini.

.

.

Kris menghela nafas berat, apa yang ia pikir kan benar, bahwa dosen Kim akan melakukan apa-apa dengan nya.

Coba bayangkan, walaupun Rin Rin belum kuliah, tapi Rin Rin sudah membayangkan nya. di tugas kan mengumpul kan data-data tentang sosial. Walaupun Kris selalu hebat dalam pelajaran apa saja. Tapi sosial, ia kurang mahir dalam bidang ini.

"Tenang lah Kris, aku akan meminta bantuan _yeojachingu_ ku untuk membantu mu!" ujar Onew menenang kan Kris

Kris melirik teman nya ini sekilas, lalu memandang ke langit. Sekarang mereka ada di taman belakang kampus, tempat favorit Kris untuk menyendiri di sana.

"_Mwo_? Kau sedang membantu teman mu?" tanya Onew tiba-tiba

Kris kembali melirik Onew, seperti nya sedang berbicara dengan _yeojachingu_ nya.

"_Ne_... sekarang kau di mana?" tanya Onew

Kris mengindik kan bahu nya, tidak peduli dengan hyung nya ini, dan mengambil novel untuk membaca lagi.

.

.

"_Ya_! Kau salah menulis nya! harus nya Kayu Manis itu _Cinnamomun burmannii_! Bukan _Cinnamomun cullilawan_, kalau _Cinnamomun cullilawan_ itu Ketimunan!" seru Key kesal

"_Mianhae jiejie_... jadi... _Cinnamomun cullilawan_..." ujar Tao, menghapus tulisan nya yang salah dan membenar kan nya kembali.

"Dan... engg... ini! Ini harus nya _Palaquium leiocarpum_ untuk Hangkang, bukan _Palaquium walsurifolium_! Kalau _Palaquium walsurifolium_ itu Balam Suntai!" ucap Key

Tao mendengus kesal, lalu kembali menulis yang tadi di ucapkan Key.

"_Omoo_! Sudah jam segini! Tao, kau bisa kerjakan sendiri kan? Aku ada janji dengan Jinki _oppa_" ujar Key

"_Ne... ne..._ saja pergi dengan Onew _sunbae_" usir Tao, menggerak kan tangan nya seolah mengusir Key.

Kali ini Key yang mendengus kesal, "Jangan harap kau akan di bantu lagi" ancam Key

"_YA! JIEJIE!"_

"SSSSTTTTT!"

"Eh... _mian_..."

.

.

"Jinki _oppa_!" panggil Key, ia segera berlari menuju tempat _namjachingu_ nya itu

"Aah~~ akhir nya kau datang, Key" ucap Onew yang langsung memeluk Key, dan Key pun membalas pelukan Onew.

"_Yaa_! Jika ingin bermesraan nanti saja. Kapan aku di bantu? Tinggal setengah nih.." tegur Kris kesal, merusak momen OnKey.

Key memutar bola mata malas, la lalu melihat apa yang di kerjakan oleh Kris, teman _namjachingu_ nya.

"_Ne_, kau tinggal menambah kan ini dan itu, bla.. bla.. bla.. bla.. bla.."

Oke, Onew yang mendengar kan nya saja sudah pusing. Ia heran kenapa Kris bisa kuat dengan ocehan Key yang terkenal cerewet.

.

Tao menutup buku '_nama latin tumbuhan dan binatang_', ia bernafas lega. Lalu melirik jam tangan nya.

"_Omo_! Sudah jam segini! Aku harus cepat-cepat pulang!" pekik Tao, ia langsung mengambil tas nya dan keluar dari perpustakaan.

'_Kalau saja aku bisa menghenti kan waktu, aku tidak akan telat_' batin Tao kesal, karena kekuatan nya tidak boleh di pakai di FF ini#plak

"Hei manis..."

Langkah Tao terhenti, melihat siapa yang memanggil nya. Zico, sang berandalan.

"_Waeyo_?" Tanya Tao.

Zico dan teman-teman nya yang menamai mereka Block B, mendekat ke arah Tao.

"Mau bermain sebentar?" goda Zico, ia berjalan mengelilingi Tao.

Tao menatap tajam Zico, walau ia terkenal karena kepolosan nya, jangan kaget kalau ia jago wushu.

"Jangan menggodaku, Woo Jiho" desah Tao berat, menyebut nama asli Zico.

Zico menaikkan sebelah alis nya, "Kau memanggil ku dengan nama asli ku?"

"Nde, waeyo?" tanya Tao malas.

"Kau tahu Tao-ssi, Zico hyung paling tidak suka ada orang yang memanggil nama asli nya" ujar P.O

"Benar itu, dan karena kau hampir membuat ku marah, kau harus menemani kami…" jelas Zico geram.

"Menema—"

BRAK

"HEI! SIAPA ITU?!" teriak Zico, menyadari salah satu anggota nya, B-Bomb, jatuh terjungkal.

"Kau bertanya, siapa aku?" tanya sebuah suara.

BRUK

"KYUNG!" pekik P.O

BRUK

"AKKH!"

"P.O!" seru Zico.

"Kau, berani nya menghajar maknae kita…" geram Jaehyo, ia menyiapkan ancang-ancang kepada sang namja minsterius. Kenapa mereka tahu kalau dia itu namja? Bisa terdengar dari suara berat nya dan tubuh tinggi menjulang yang mengalahkan Zico dan Jaehyo.

DUG

"Aaahk.."

"Jaehyo!" seru Taeil, namja mungil itu yang sedari tadi diam langsung bereaksi.

"Hyung, diam saja" ucap U-Kwon, ia melindungi namja mungil yang merupakan hyung tertua diantara mereka.

Zico berdecak pelan, karena bayangan hitam itu terus belari membuat ia sulit memprediksikan dimana 'ia' berada. Dan Tao? Ia hanya terdiam di tempat antara kaget dan bingung.

BRAK

BRAK

"Taeil hyung! U-Kwon!" pekik Zico kaget, dan kini ia hanya sendirian, teman-teman nya sudah jatuh karena namja misterius itu.

DUAG

"Ukh…" rintih Zico, pandangan nya sedikit kabur dan akhirnya ia terjatuh.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya namja itu.

Tao tersadar, ia memperhatikan namja yang sebenarnya tidak menutupi wajah nya, hanya saja pakaian nya hitam dan keadaan malam membuat nya sulit melihat wajah nya.

"Kh—khamsahamida…" jawab Tao membungkuk 90 derajat.

"Cheonma," ucap namja itu, "kenapa kau berada di sini saat malam-malam?"

"Aku mengerjakan tugas dari dosen Jung yang menyebal kan itu," keluh Tao, "dan selesai malam ini"

"KRIS!"

"KRIS-SSI!"

Tao melihat kearah suara, dan langsung membulatkan mata.

"MWO? Key jiejie? Onew sunbae? Kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" tanya Tao.

"Harus nya kami yang mengatakan seperti itu, panda!" jawab Key memukul pelan kepala Tao.

"YA! JIEJIE!" keluh Tao mengusap kepala nya yang menjadi korban.

"Oh ya, Kris-ssi, khamsahamida telah menolong honbae yang telah ku anggap adik ku ini" ucap Key, menatap namja misterius yang di panggil Kris.

"Tidak apa-apa, memang ada yang biasa-biasa saja melihat yeoja sendirian di malam hari di kelilingi namja-namja yang otak nya tidak beres?" ujar Kris santai.

"Bicara yang benar, Kris!" tegas Onew.

Kris hanya mengangguk malas, lalu melirik yeoja manis di sebelah yeojachingu teman nya.

"Neo?" tanya Kris.

Tao langsung melihat ke Kris, "Huang Zi Tao imnida…"

"Wu Yi Fan, tapi kau harus memanggil ku Kris…"

**| TBC |**

Huee… mian yang udah nunggu~~ /\

Rin Rin nggak ada ide buat FF ini dan malah buat yang lain -_- tapi sekarang baru dilanjutin '-'v

Tanpa di edit, maka banyak typo TTATT

Maaf tidak bisa membalas review dan menyebut kan thanks kepada satu-satu :)

THANKS FOR YOUR REVIEW FOR PROLOG!

AND… REVIEW PLEASE~~~ #bbuing2barengTao


End file.
